Jin Kuga
Jun Kuga (久我 神 Kuga Jin) is a new transfer student in the second series of ''Kamichama Karin Chu''. Also he is one the three noble gods, he is also impertinent popular Idol. Personality Even though Jin normally has his sweet and adorable personality, he can sometimes be a pervert (Koge Donbo herself even puts it on his quick profile in the manga) around Karin.He also is holding Himeka Karasuma's father inside of him and when that happens he is evil Appearance Jin has Dark Brown, light brown eyes and black hair, he also wears skull accessories. Sypnosis He has the power of Hades. His missing mother has a blood relationship with Kirihiko Karasuma. He has a crush on Karin and calls her "his goddess" or "megami" (which is goddess in Japanese) because she looks like the woman who appeared in his dreams and gave him advice. Although he is an idol, he lives in a very poor house in the garden of that mansion, which he had cleaned since he was young. He has never been able to step a foot inside the mansion. He also entered the "World of Showbiz" and became an idol in order to make his father proud of him. In Chapter 15, it has been revealed that he is the reincarnation of Professor Karasuma, while Rika is trying to revive Kirihiko through Jin. In Chapter 24 to save Micchi, Jin, Kazune, and Karin combine their powers to go back in time but at the cost of never meeting Jin. Although in the final pages, Jin is seen at Karin and Kazune's wedding. In the extra, both Kazune and Karin feel like they have forgotten something very important (or as Kazune says, something had been sealed away). At the same time, Kazune transfers schools in order to become like his father and says if he can't grow up, he would never be able to face the person on the other side of his memory, who is most likely Jin. Most likely, everybody will meet Jin again some time in the future. Appearances in the anime In the anime, he has made five appearances so far. The first was in the first episode, where he transforms into the god Hades and battles with Micchiru and Kazune against the seed of chaos. He only appeared for a brief moment. The next is in episode 7 where he is singing Desire Show. The next is in episode 8 when he and Micchi save Karin after she tries to destroy a seed of chaos. The next is in episode 14, but he can't tell that Karin is his precious goddess that he saw in his dreams. This episode is related to chapter 7 in Kamichama Karin chu, concerning the cooking battle and that alone. He also appears in episode 24, does not make a speaking appearance, but a flash in Micchi's thought in a flashback, god mode. He is also appearing with Kazune, also in god mode (god of the sky form). The last episode he does not make a speaking appearence, but does appear, He is standing behide Kazune with Micchi, before Karin transforms into her goddess form to fight again See also * Jin Kuga's Gallery Category:Kamichama Karin Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Kamichama Karin Chu♥ Characters